Chick Fight: Nerdy Girls vs Nymphs
by Life In Limbo
Summary: Dean and Sam go undercover as Kirk and Spock at a ComicCon, but are seduced and held captive by Dryads. Can Becky and Teri save them before the Amazons show up? Rated M for sexual situations. Follow-up to my fanfic "Revenge of the Nerdy Girls."
1. Chapter 1

Chick Fight: Nerdy Girls vs. Nymphs

This story is the follow-up to my fanfic "Revenge of the Nerdy Girls" and could take place after the "Party On, Garth" episode in season 7…or possibly next season. Craig Horner is once again imagined in the roll of Steve Silver. Please be warned: this story is WAY racier than Revenge of the Nerdy Girls. I'm writing about 'ComixCon' because I've never been to the real ComicCon (but I'd love to go.) Anyway, I wrote this because I was offended by how average looking, non-bomb shell women are portrayed on T.V. Becky Rosen is supposed to be crazy, but she's an underdog that I think most of us can relate too. What socially awkward woman hasn't had the fantasy of attending her school reunion with a hot guy on her arm? I thought it would be empowering to portray men appreciating women based on their intelligence, humor and bravery, instead of just their looks, since that is rarely portrayed in the entertainment industry.

Another element of my fanfiction is that I want to see Sam and Dean happy at least part of the time, either by getting laid, or just going out and having fun. (This story probably has an overabundance of nymphs, but I wanted to see the Winchesters REALLY happy.) I usually have to watch the gag-real to ever see Jensen and Jared laugh anymore. They're sensational at portraying sensitive bad-asses, but I believe they are done a disservice when there isn't more humor in the script. Both of these talented men have perfect comic timing, and they are equally adept at taking turns being the straight man and the funny man. I don't own Supernatural, but I'd sell my soul to write for the show and for Jensen Ackles in particular…ha ha, JK! Your feedback is greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Teri, what's up?" Becky answered her phone in the bedroom.

"Wow, Steve finally let you up for air?"

"Oh God Teri, you have no idea…he's insatiable!" Becky giggled.

"He's such a babe, you're so lucky….but if he's working today, I was hoping you could go someplace with me…"

"He is. Where are we going?"

"The shooting range, I've been going there a lot lately and I thought you should learn how to use a gun too."

"Hum, sounds interesting. Are you still doing the Krav Maga training?"

"You know it! It's helping me lose weight…that and being hungry…"

"Teri, does this have anything to do with your make-out session with Dean Winchester?"

When Becky mentioned Dean, her boyfriend Steve cut himself while shaving in the bathroom. Becky never dreamed Steve might be eavesdropping.

"Oh, you mean Dean's pity kiss? No Becky, it's because it's a dangerous world out there…did you know monsters are real?"

"You haven't been able to stop thinking about him, have you?"

"I'm probably never going to see him again…but if I do…well, you know how dangerous his life style is, and that hanging out with a Winchester can lower your life expectancy…"

"I thought it was boinking a Winchester can lower your life expectancy…" Becky smiled.

"Ooooo…yeah, that too."

"…or you could have your memory erased…"

"I'd rather die," Teri said bluntly. "So, can I pick you up in an hour?"

"See you then." Becky hung up the phone and walked to the bathroom. Steve had just finished shaving. He held the side of his face. "Hey Babe, have you seen the band aids? I cut myself…" he said.

"Oh no! Let me see!"

"No, it's not that deep, I'll be Ok," he assured her, not moving his hand.

She found the band aids at the back of the closet and handed them to him. She kissed his uninjured check and went back into the bedroom to get dressed. Once she was gone, Steve removed his hand from his wound and washed it off to apply the bandages. The problem was, his blood wasn't red…it was amber.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that week, Steve presented Becky with two tickets while they were standing in the kitchen, setting up the fixings for their sushi dinner. Becky jumped up and down.

"Two passes to ComixCon, the biggest sci-fi/fantasy convention ever!" Becky leapt into Steve's arms. Steve laughed. "This is the best gift ever!" Becky squealed.

"I know people who work there…I can get extra passes if you have any friends you'd like to invite," Steve offered kindly.

"Definitely Teri."

"How about those guys you introduced me too once, Stewie and Brian…" Steve asked.

"Oh no, they wouldn't want to go," Becky shook her head. "I invited them to a convention once…big mistake!"

"Alright…do you have any other male friends that I don't know about?" Steve asked, feeling her out for info.

"Becky pulled out of their embrace. "No, why would you say that? Do you think I'm cheating on you?"

"No, of course not…"

"Are you jealous?"

Steve flashed his brilliant smile. "Awe Baby, you know I can't stand the thought of losing you…" He kissed her, and then grabbed the trey that all the sushi stuff was loaded onto. Instead of the living room, he began to head towards the bedroom. "Um, where are you going?" Becky asked.

"Have you ever heard of Nyotaimori or Nantaimori?" Steve asked mischievously.

"Um no, should I look them up?"

"No, I prefer a hand's on approach to education. Let's go." Becky joined Steve in the bedroom. She found the new lesson to be orgasmic.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the morning of the convention, Steve was wearing a medieval looking costume and sitting in the Becky's bedroom. Becky was still in the bathroom getting ready. Steve spied Becky's fire safe security box in the corner. Steve had been secretly looking through Becky's things and on the internet to get as much dirt on the Winchesters as possible. He wasn't sure how he overlooked this box previously.

It had a pad-lock on it; all he had to do was wave his hand over it and the lock fell open. Inside the box he found the photo album with pictures of Becky and Sam's wedding, with "Mrs. Sam Winchester" doodled all over the front. Steve especially liked the picture of Sam with a cheesy grin standing next to Dean looking pissed. That was a keeper.

"Brian and Stewie my ass…" Steve muttered to himself.

"What about your ass Sweetie?" Becky called from the bathroom.

Steve quickly and smoothly put the evidence away. "It's falling asleep waiting for you to get ready," he responded.

Becky emerged from the restroom. She was wearing a black latex cat suit with a black leather corset. Her hair was concealed beneath a black bob wig that framed her face perfectly. She smiled shyly through her black eyeliner, hoping for Steve's approval.

"Wow, you make a great Selene!" Steve was legitimately impressed; the costume flattered Becky's petite frame. Then he stopped smiling. "Wait, I thought you were going to be Xena."

"The costume was too big, so Teri is wearing it."

"But I'm Hercules and I wanted you to match me…"

"You're Hercules? You look just like that guy from the show Legend of the Seeker…"

"Really? I'll have to check it out sometime…"

Teri pulled up outside. It was agreed that she'd be doing the driving. Becky and Steve grabbed their luggage for the next four days and headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Teri was using the restroom (once again) while Steve was unpacking in their hotel room. Now was the perfect opportunity to switch her cell phone in her purse for his, which looked identical. Becky emerged from the bathroom not suspecting a thing. Steve pretended to be ill. "Awe Babe, I'm sorry…I have a headache…Why don't you and Teri go ahead and I'll catch up after a quick nap?" he told her. Becky was disappointed, but too excited not to leave. Once Steve knew she was gone, he searched through all her phone numbers on her phone and made a call.

The brothers happened to be in a neighboring state. Dean was driving as usual. Sam noticed Becky's name on the caller I.D. and answered his phone. "Hey Becky, is that you?"

"I'm at the San Jose ComixCon and I need back-up! All these people in costumes…They're really all hideous monsters! I think Steve and I are in danger…." Steve was mimicking Becky's voice, which conveyed just enough panic.

"You're there with Steve?" Sam asked.

"Look, I had extra passes, I put them under the names Hall and Oats for you guys to get in, just tell them who you are at the front counter…How long will it take you to get here?"

"Hey, we never agreed to…"

"Oh God, I'm so scared…Oh God, please help me!" the female voice begged. "Oh no! I think my cover was blown! Oh God!"

"We'll be there in two hours!" Sam told her. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh God, thank you Sam! You're my hero! I'll try to stay alive until you get here…" The phone went dead. Dean had heard every word and was shaking his head in disgust. "I can't believe you're falling for that again…"

"I don't know Dean. Becky's had a lot of monster trouble lately, first the demons, then the leviathan virus, now this…maybe something is really out to get her. I think we should check it out…"

"But California is in my rearview Sammy!"

"There are usually lots of celebrities at these conventions…"

"Really?"

"...and tons of women dressed as Princess Leia in a metal bikini."

"Sold, let's go!" Dean turned the car around.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve left the hotel room with Becky's phone. The plan was simple: Steve was supposed to keep Becky and Teri busy so that they didn't run into Sam and Dean once they arrived. There was a surprise waiting for Sam and Dean, and Steve was supposed to protect that surprise with his life. But life has a way of throwing you a curveball…

Steve was wandering through the crowd, looking for Becky and Teri, when he spied a familiar face, a beautiful strawberry blond. He could see her true form…her eyes glowed red and she had red around her eyes. She was an Amazon, a monster to a human…but a vision of loveliness to a non-human such as himself.

He walked over to her. "May, is that you?" he asked breathlessly. "Are you alone?"

"Silvermoss, what are you doing? Why aren't you with…"

"Shhhh, its Steve." Silvermoss didn't want the humans to know his true name. He took May by the hand and led her to a café where they could sit and talk in peace side by side. He ordered them coffee. "Where are the other Amazons?"

"They'll be here in two hours or so, they sent me ahead to make sure all of the preparations are in order."

"I was hoping I'd see you again…"

"But Steve, you know it's forbidden...punishable by death."

"Only if they catch us…run away with me!"

"Steve! What about your human girlfriend?"

"She came into the bookstore bragging about her conquests, I could tell she was some sort of hunter. All hunters seem to be in some kind of a network, so I was hoping she'd eventually lead me to the Winchesters…you're the reason I wanted to find them. While your sisters are busy killing them, we can get away…"

"You poor thing! You've been living with a human all this time for me?"

"It wasn't so bad, except…the sex was a little boring. Humans can't levitate or change form or anything!"

"Ummmm, you're right, non-human sex is better…" May giggled. Steve put his hand on her knee and was slowly raising it up her thigh.

"You know I'm not supposed to like that," May could feel the room getting hotter. She made the mistake of looking into Steve's eyes, his impossibly large, deep, soulful brown eyes. He smiled at her lustfully. "I know a place we can go…" he purred. "Someplace adventurous…"

"But what about the plan?"

"Oh, my human is so geeked to be here, she'll be wandering around for days. She thinks I'm asleep in our room. The Winchesters aren't supposed to get here for two hours, the Amazons won't be here for two hours…if we disappear for a little while, no one will miss us." There was no use arguing with Silvermoss when he was amorous.

They were gone for over two hours.

Steve had forgotten he still had Becky's phone with him.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour had gone by since Becky first left the hotel room. She was going to call Steve to check on him when she noticed it wasn't her phone, mainly because it was missing Sam and Dean's numbers.

"How did Steve end up with your phone when you always keep it in your purse?" Teri was suspicious.

"I guess I put my phone down and he grabbed it by mistake, I could have been distracted," Becky shrugged. "I want to check in on him anyway." Of course when they got to the hotel room, he wasn't there. Becky started freaking out as Teri tried to calm her.

"Becky, it'll be alright…It's not like he could have gotten that far…he doesn't have a car. Don't you trust him?" Teri asked.

"It's not that…he has my phone, there's sensitive information on it."

"Got it."

Becky didn't trust him completely, but she was praying she was wrong.

Teri and Becky wandered around the convention searching for Steve.

"I'm cold," Becky complained.

"Seriously? Girl, you need some meat on your bones…it's really nice outside, you can warm up out there."

It was virtually deserted outside. The crowds inside were missing out, because all around were gorgeous, ginormous oak trees. They must have been hundreds of years old. Becky and Teri got lost in the splendor for about half an hour. A soft breeze wafted past. Becky noticed that when the breeze stopped, all the trees stopped moving, except for one.

"It's probably just some really large squirrels going at it," Teri said indifferently. Becky still wanted to investigate. As they got closer, they noticed the action was much more vigorous than they first anticipated. Leaves were falling, branches were shaking. What other creatures besides squirrels did it in trees? Owls, hawks?

Teri and Becky were right beneath the tree looking straight up. They squinted. They both tilted their heads to the right. Their jaws dropped at the same time.

It was Steve, naked, high in the branches of this tree, with a beautiful naked woman. It looked like there was some sort of makeshift bed up there, made of leaves and twigs…it definitely didn't look like it would be strong enough to sustain their weight. They were going at it like bunnies. They seemed to be having a really good time. Becky began screaming up at them in anguish, but they couldn't hear her. The only response Becky got for all her rage was an oak ball landing on her head. She picked up the oak ball and tried to throw it up at them; but it wound up landing on her head again, even harder than the first time. This tree didn't seem to be on Becky's side. Becky was sobbing as Teri held her and led her away.


	7. Chapter 7

Before the women witnessed Steve's dirty deed, the Winchesters had arrived and were at the front window claiming their tickets. They tried calling Becky but there was no answer. The brothers were overwhelmed by the size of the convention. How were they going to find Becky in time? The only clue she provided was that "they're all hideous monsters in costume." At this branch of the convention, few people were wearing costumes. Sam and Dean walked onward, trying to find the heaviest concentration of costumed dorks.

Within 20 minutes they hit the mother lode. Behind the double doors were furries and sci-fi character wanna-be's as far as the eye could see. Sam and Dean began to enter that wing of the convention.

"Sorry boys, you can't enter unless you're in costume," a large doorman dressed as Judge Dread said, blocking their way.

"But our friend in there might be in trouble!" Sam said.

"Look, the organization that rented this space is requiring everyone admitted to be in costume. There's a costume shop right over there…" the doorman pointed behind them. "I don't know what you're going to find left in your size, it's pretty picked over…but they're reasonably priced."

Sam and Dean turned around, both wearing the same expression of utter despair. Oh God, their lives had reached a new low…forced to dress in costume at a comic convention. They should have just left their cool cards at the door. And to think of what terrible costumes lie waiting for them…Chewbacca? Yoda? Sam and Dean both shuttered at the thought as they trudged into the shop.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean strutted out of the costume shop in sultry blue steel mode. He was the sexiest Captain James T. Kirk since…the original Captain James T. Kirk. The costume he found was beyond flattering, accentuating his muscular shoulders and chest, hugging every contour. And if they were handing out an award for best ass, he would be a shoe in! The uniform was so slimming and comfortable…he felt like a new man. Heads turned when he walked by.

Sam came out of the costume shop a minute later dressed as the most fetching Mr. Spock the world had ever seen. Sam's suit was like a second skin, and showed off his assets flawlessly. The attendants in the shop even helped him with the make-up. The pointed ears and the slanted eyebrows made Sam look just like a big strapping elf; Orlando Bloom had nothing on him.

Lockers were conveniently located within the shop for the boys to store their clothes. Everything was perfect, except for one thing…

"Why aren't you wearing the wig?" Dean asked.

"Dude, it's a bowel cut!"

"But your hair is wrong! You look like an elf from the Lord of the Rings."

"Well, we could have done Lord of the Rings, but we couldn't find you a Frodo costume."

"Did you just call me a hobbit? Those are fighting words…you're just lucky I look good and I don't wanna get messed up."

"Why do I have to be Spock anyway? Why couldn't I be Worf or Riker?"

"Because we're doing vintage Star Trek, and I'm not wearing a bald cap!"

An alluring Ohura walked by, checking Sam out. "Ooooo, Spock, nice hair!" she flirted.

"I'm keeping the hair," Sam insisted.

"Fine, whatever. Don't let me forget to get Jeri Ryan's autograph," Dean said, spying a flyer on the wall.

"I didn't know you watched Star Trek Voyager."

"You mean Seven of Nine's boobs? Yes, I watched them," Dean said as Judge Dred admitted them through the double doors.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Sam searched the premises high and low for Becky, but there was no sign of her. They showed her picture around, but no one seemed to recognize her. There was no sign of a kid napping, no clues to supernatural activity. An hour went by. Since everyone was in costume, how were they supposed to identify the "hideous monsters?" The men were getting increasingly frustrated. Suddenly they heard two females gasp behind them. The men stopped in their tracks. "Oh my God, I'd recognize that ass anywhere…" a familiar voice said. Dean and Sam turned around slowly, looking pissed.

There were few things in the world that could cheer Becky up after seeing her boyfriend cheat on her, and this definitely made the list. Teri and Becky gawked at the boys with their mouths hanging open, making sounds, like two drooling morons. After a few seconds, Teri regained the ability to speak. She closed her eyes and smiled, "Genie, for my second wish…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Dean barked.

Teri wasn't intimidated by his homicidal rage. "Can those uniforms get any tighter?" she remarked.

"Are you wearing underwear?" Becky ogled Sam excitedly. Sam looked offended, and used his hands to shield his chest and his groin from her view. Dean continued to scowl. Teri hated it when he did that.

"Dean, you frown way too much. It's going to cause premature aging. I really hope you're using plenty of moisturizer, because you get a deep wrinkle right there…" She put her finder above his right eyebrow by his nose. He pushed her hand away.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Having the best day of my life," Teri was being smarmy, looking him up and down. "Why are you here?"

"First of all, my eyes are up here," Dean hissed. Teri now felt guilty for being a pig. Dean continued, "We get a call from Becky begging us to come down here because she's surrounded by under-cover monsters at a freaking sci-fi convention. We race down here, buy these freaking costumes, and wander around all freaking afternoon looking for you Becky, just to find you parading around dressed as Cat Woman…"

"I'm not Cat Woman…" Becky interjected softly.

"I don't care!" Dean yelled. "….and when we do find you, you're hanging out with Teri and violating us with your eyes! So yes, I'm pissed, and apparently aged prematurely!"

"You…you came all this way to rescue me?" Becky asked hesitantly.

"We figured the demons got you, or the leviathan…lately you've been pissing off as many monsters as we do," Sam said.

"I didn't call you, I swear to God!" Becky was upset. "There are no monsters here…and I've barely even been alone since I got here…"

"Then who the hell called us?" Dean snapped.

"Maybe that bastard Steve called you and impersonated Becky's voice. He did 'borrow' her phone…" Teri told them.

"Steve? Why would Becky's boyfriend call us?" Sam asked. Becky started crying again. Teri held her; Becky sobbed into Teri's shoulder.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We just caught him cheating on her outside…" Becky whispered to Sam and Dean. The brothers winced sympathetically. "Ohhhhhhh…"

"…and, he was her first, ever," Teri whispered. The brothers winced again, this time more dramatically. "Ooooooo…"

"But why would Steve call us?" Dean asked. Teri was irritated because Becky was crying again.

"Why do you men do anything that you do? Maybe he wanted to add some salt to the wound, so he tricked you into coming so you can reject Becky some more. Or maybe, you're all members of the hot guys' club, and you need to gather once a year to laugh at us!" Teri huffed.

"Hey, we don't agree with what Steve did!" Sam was defensive. He touched Becky's shoulder tenderly. "Becky, what he did to you was terrible…" Becky turned to look at Sam.

She said, "It's Ok, I knew this was going to happen. I'm not pretty enough…"

"Don't rag on yourself Becky," Sam told her, with his hands on her shoulders. "If it's any consolation, I think you look great in your costume. Not too many people can pull off latex…" Becky smiled. Sam continued. "…you're Trinity from the Matrix, right?"

"I'm Selene from Underworld."

"Oh, right, the wig… sorry!"

"No, it's Ok…thank you."

"What are you supposed to be?" Dean asked Teri. "A Viking? An opera singer?"

Teri sneered at him and walked away quickly. Becky followed. Sam smacked Dean on the back of the head. "What, you guessed Becky's costume wrong," Dean said. He didn't get it.

"Why don't you ask her if she's pregnant while you're at it?" Sam understood why Teri was upset. "Oh crap," Dean said to himself as they followed the women.

"Teri, I'm so sorry! You make a great Valkyrie," Dean called after her.

"I'm Xena you Putts!" Teri turned and snapped at him. "You totally suck at this!"

"Teri, I think you look good, I'm really sorry," Dean sounded sincere. "I've been thinking about you…"

Teri stared at him, not believing what she was hearing. "You have?"

"Yeah…is there anything I can do to make up for hurting your feelings? Maybe buy you a drink?"

"Well, before you started chewing on your foot…I was going to ask if you'd like to see a movie playing at the bargain movies down the street, maybe get away from these crowds for a little while. The movie is 'Love and Other Drugs'...it kinda old but it's really good. It's got naked Anne Hathaway for you, some naked Jake Gyllenhaal for me…it's a win-win!"

"Oooooo…Anne Hathaway, from the Princess Dairies?" Dean asked excitedly.

Sam shook his head. "You watch the weirdest movies," he observed, not forgetting Black Swan.

"There was nothing else on, and she's hot. Sue me!" Dean defended himself.

"Actually, I want to see 'Love and Other Drugs' too," Sam said. "I heard it's loosely based on a true story."

"You want to see a movie…with us?" Becky stammered.

"Just some friends seeing a movie, it's no big," Sam shrugged.

Becky couldn't believe she was going to try to talk them out of it, but she couldn't resist asking. "But aren't you guys here to work a case? This would be a perfect place for monsters to hide, right in plain sight! And there have been disappearances reported here over the years…"

"Yeah, we investigated all that, but we've been wandering around here for hours and there's nothing going on," Sam explained. "There are several thousand people here, and those disappearances were pretty sporadic…there doesn't seem to be a connection. It doesn't seem like it's our thing."

Becky and Teri couldn't believe it. Their dream men were agreeing to go to a movie with them. "Um, Ok, so when do you guys want to go?" Becky asked.

"We could go now, but we should probably go change first…"

"No, no, no, that's not necessary," Becky told the brothers. The women were worried that if the brothers had time to think, they'd change their minds. And it would be a travesty for them to change out of those glorious costumes! "People wander all over town in costume during convention season. If we all go like this, we'll fit right in," Teri assured them.

The brothers rolled their eyes and smiled. "Fine, we'll stay in our costumes," Dean sighed. "Where are you parked?"

"I'm in lot D," Teri answered.

"We're all the way in lot M, so I guess you're driving," Dean said.

"Ok, now who needs a potty break?" Teri asked. Becky said yes, the men said no.

"We're going to the restroom. You two stay here and stay out of trouble for five minutes," Teri instructed the brothers.

"You can't tell us what to do," Dean called after her.

"Stay out of trouble!" Becky turned and warned them.

"We're grown men!" Sam sounded irritated that he wasn't being trusted.

"Hey Sam, do I get a wrinkle right here…" Dean asked Sam pointing above his right eyebrow.

"Yes," Sam told him.

"I think you boys just need some R&R…" a euphonious female voice flowed behind them. Sam and Dean turned around…and were face to face with a few of the most gorgeous women either of them had ever seen. Dean and Sam gawked at them with mouths their hanging open, making sounds, like two drooling morons. The woman that spoke was a busty Asian beauty that looked like she climbed out of Dean's favorite porn magazine. Her face was mere inches away from his own. Dean felt his entire body stiffen when he looked into her eyes. A sparkly red dress was barely covering her voluptuous frame. "Who- who are you supposed to be?" he stammered, barely able to speak.

"Why Jessica Rabbit, of course," the sexy mellifluous voice said. Dean swallowed.

"I thought this was a sci-fi convention," he said hoarsely.

"It's also a fantasy convention," the woman said. "Isn't Jessica Rabbit your fantasy?" Dean nodded. He glanced over at Sam, who was being likewise seduced by a statuesque blond dressed as She-Ra. If Dean would have made the connection that She-Ra was Sam's first cartoon crush and fantasy object, he would have busted up laughing. As it was though, Dean was a little too distracted to make that association. That was because he wasn't only receiving attention from the Asian Jessica Rabbit; he was currently being molested by a Beyoncé look-alike, Milla Jovovich's character from Resident Evil, and the young Brigitte Bardot. Sam was being similarly fondled by Salma Hayek's clone, Laura Croft and Seven of Nine (Dean wasn't the only Winchester who wanted Jeri Ryan's autograph.) Becky and Teri emerged from the bathroom to see Dean in a lip lock with Jessica Rabbit and Sam making out with She-Ra. Teri and Becky were devastated.

Finally the Asian beauty stopped devouring Dean's face. "My name is Ambrosia, and you're coming with us." The crowd of luscious ladies led the two horny fools out of the room. Fighting back tears, Teri and Becky made their way to the bar so that could commence with the man hating.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve and May put their clothes on and climbed down from the tree, right about the same time Becky and Teri had left the brothers to use the restroom. They tried to keep track of the time, but they had been apart for so long that neither could stand to break away. May left to meet the Amazons, and Steve walked in the opposite direction.

Steve wandered around for about 20 minutes looking for Becky and Teri, not knowing that they had caught him cheating or that the plan had commenced without him.

He felt the hair stand up on the back of his head; May was using her magic to summon him. She was in danger! He followed his intuition to a storage room down a currently unoccupied corridor.

He opened the door to find Amazon Lieutenant Helga holding a sword to May's throat. Horror gripped Steve, but he tried to play off his shock.

"What are you doing? Let her go!" he demanded. Helga gnashed her teeth at him while speaking.

"You really think I don't know what's going on? I don't know how you and May know each other, or what she sees in a filthy putrid creature like you, but when she came back reeking of tree with branches in her hair, and my spy overhearing the hunters talking about Steve, the cheating boyfriend…"

"Wait, Becky…she was talking to Sam and Dean, about seeing me?" Steve turned white.

"Yes, you apparently failed in every aspect of this mission. You were supposed to keep the 'Becky' distracted so she didn't speak to the hunters, but luckily they weren't able to figure anything out. The others followed through as planned. They appear to be smart enough not to cross the Amazons...but what you two have done is forbidden…"

"I don't understand…" Steve wasn't going to try to lie anymore, or deny his feelings. "May has already procreated for you within the last two years. She has fulfilled her service with a human. I'm a non-human just like you, and I can't get her pregnant…"

"Sex isn't for love or for recreation, it is for procreation ONLY!" Helga spat, then stabbed May in the heart. May screamed, as Steve yelled in anger and sorrow.

An Amazon being stabbed by an Amazon weapon caused the body to turn to ash instantly. Steve charged Helga, but she threw him against the wall as though he were a toothpick. The wall caved in from the force. He fell to the ground, at which point the Amazon carried out with the custom of chopping off his hands and feet. He yelled in misery as he turned into his true form. His final thought was a prayer that he would be reunited with May in the afterlife, wherever that may be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Teri and Becky were seated at a booth in a bar. Each had a couple of shots before speaking.

"That was so weird, all those women seducing Sam like that," Becky said.

"It probably happens to the all the time," Teri shrugged. "It must be nice to be a really hot guy…"

"You have a cute face Teri," Becky sighed.

"Um, thank you," answered Teri.

"All you need to do is lose weight. Maybe I should start saving up for plastic surgery…" Becky looked completely defeated. Now Teri was pissed.

"OH SCREW THAT! I'm sick and tired of this crap! We're both smart, strong, passionate women, and I'll be damned if we're going to conform to what society expects! And you know what? Screw the Winchesters! Who needs them? It's not like they can really commit to us or settle down or anything like that, or else that crazy T.V. show that they call their lives would come to a screeching halt. No, you know who's fault this is? Steve's! He's got to be out of that tree by now…I'm going to go kick his ass."

"What? You can't do that…he's ripped!"

"Maybe, but I bet I weigh more…"

"Teri, you'll go to jail for assault."

"Well, now that I've sworn off men, I could stand to meet some women. Now let's go kick his ass!" Becky knew there was no use arguing with Teri, so she followed after her slightly drunk gung-ho friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were still in a trance as they were led through a secret hallway by the female caravan. There was a door at the end of the hallway that led straight to the giant oak tree; it was the same tree where Steve had gotten busy hours before. It was deserted outside, so no one noticed when the women's enchanted rings opened a doorway into the tree. The eight women and two men walked inside. A long stairway descended into a massive room. Ambrosia, their leader, waved her hand to magically light a chandelier made of iridescent lanterns. Sam and Dean stood for a few seconds, awestruck. They each almost had one just by gazing at the majesty around them.

The room was fantastic. The wood curling along the walls was uncut, yet it was smooth and polished. The colors and textures of the wood shimmered in the soft light. Two huge master beds, each with an elegant four-post canopy that grew up from the floor, sat on either side of the room. The canopies themselves were menageries of twisting branches. Even though the furniture was smoothed to perfection, it still retained its natural shape and beauty. Atop each bed frame laid a heavenly mattress, not too hard, not too soft, that was layered with silk sheets and pillows and a comforter. The lustrous bedding captured the various hues of the room around them: the reds, creams, the ambers, the chocolate browns. The small tables near the beds also grew up from the floor, and they were covered with bottles of various love lotions and massage oils. The men spied other doors and two restrooms nestled in the back with two spacious, elegant showers. Towards the front of the room sat a huge refrigerator with a clear door, packed full of dessert toppings, Champaign and other aphrodisiacs. Even the fresh wood smell of the room was intoxicating.

Subconsciously, the men were aware that this wasn't an ordinary room inside an ordinary tree, as if there was such a thing. Likewise, these probably weren't ordinary women. But all of their senses were too overwhelmed by the beauty of their company and of their surroundings to react. These magical chicks knew how to live!

"We call this the fantasy den, do you like it?" Laura Croft asked.

"Wow…." Dean was overcome.

"You…you really like wood," Sam couldn't help but notice.

Adora smiled and touched him there. "You have no idea," she whispered in his ear as he moaned.

Sam's harem led him to bed on the left while Dean was led by his harem to the bed on the right. The women began to undress the men in motions that were both fluid and savage. The women began to undress each other.

Sam's group used ointment to remove his Spock makeup. It wasn't that they didn't find him attractive as an elf, but it was too much like doing their cousin.

Milla Jovovich stepped towards a rope system reminiscent of those used on a stage. As she pulled it, a giant luminous drape began to divide the room in half. Once she was finished with her chore, she walked over to join Dean's party, allowing her dress to slip off in route.

All the lips, the mouths, the tongues, the breasts, the legs and everything in between…the men were smothered in luxurious nude bodies doing everything at once. The magic of the room gave the women slight telepathic abilities; they each could sense what they needed to do to give their man the optimal pleasure. They could bring their man to orgasm without ejaculation over and over again. Sam and Dean yelled out several times in ecstasy but they couldn't hear each other; the sounds were blocked by the enchanted curtain. The women even did things to each other, much to the brother's delight (the Winchesters were red-blooded American males, after all.) Time seemed to stop here, but the brothers were enjoying themselves for approximately two hours.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Teri and Becky looked everywhere for Steve. They saw a large crowd in front of an art exhibit. Curiosity got the best of the women. They walked over, gasping and shuttering at what they saw. "OH MY GOD…" Becky shouted out.

It was a statue, completely lifelike, with Spanish moss for hair. It was made of wood, except that it didn't look like it was carved, it was grown in that shape. The statue was of a nude male…Steve. The statue was so realistic that it was obvious the face was in sheer agony. His hands and feet had been cut off, and sap was pouring out. A strange symbol, which also leaked sap, had been cut into his chest.

The other onlookers noticed Teri and Becky's shocked response and looked at them oddly. "…this statue is amazing!" Becky pretended to be overtaken with the artistry.

"It's so morbid…it's awesome!" the art director said. Teri took Becky aside.

"Do you really think that's him?" Teri asked her.

"Steve had a mole on his inner thigh…why would an artist put a mole there? And his body, his member…everything is the exact same size and shape…"

"Oh, really?" Teri was impressed.

"…and one time I noticed a band aid in the trash, it had a gold color on it and not red. I figured he got sap on the band aid somehow, not that his blood…" Becky was getting hysterical. "…Oh God….he wasn't human…"

Teri thought for a second. "I bet he was a dryad, although I've never heard of one being male…some people believe they were the spirit of a tree, but others believed they were actually the tree personified…"

"What's a dryad?" Becky's curiosity conquered her hysteria.

"Didn't you ever play Dungeons and Dragons?" Teri scoffed. "It's a tree nymph."

"What is it with you and nymphs?"

"Nymphs are mythological creatures born of the Greek Gods. They represented various aspects of nature and could satisfy the sexual fantasies of humans and gods alike…"

Becky blushed. "Yeah, that sounds about right…"

Teri was puzzled. "But nymphs usually killed their lovers, or drove them insane…"

"Lovely," Becky sighed.

Teri did the math. "Did Steve know you were a hunter?"

"No!" Becky insisted but then reconsidered, "I don't think…"

"Did he know about Sam and Dean?"

"No, I don't think…"

"One last question…do hot, easy babes normally travel in packs at sci-fi/fantasy conventions?"

Panic overcame the women. They tried to stay calm. They spun on their heels and chased down the art director. "That amazing sculptor over there…I noticed the artist isn't credited. Who submitted the work?" Teri asked.

"This piece was found in a storage room, we have no idea where it came from. It was wearing a costume, I have no idea why. I removed the costume so that everyone could enjoy the full artistry of the piece…"

"I'll say," Teri said under her breath.

"We wish the artist would come forward, because we want to commission more work…and collect compensation for the broken wall…"

"Broken wall?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, it looks like someone threw this sculpture against the wall before they left! And they littered the ground with ash! Oh well, artists."

As the art director babbled, Teri noticed something on Steve's body that she hadn't noticed before. He was wearing a golden earing cuff that had previously been concealed by his hair. Since all other jewelry had been stripped from his body, Teri wanted a closer look at this earing cuff.

"My friend here is interested in buying the piece…" Teri said. Becky looked at her in shock.

"Splendid!" The art director said. "If you would like to accompany me to my desk, I just need you to fill out some paperwork…"

"Um, do you have a payment plan?" Becky asked as she followed the art director, playing along. Now Teri just had to get rid of the crowd of onlookers surrounding the "sculpture."

Teri snuck out of the room and ran back in. "Jeri Ryan just had a wardrobe malfunction!" she ran in shouting. All heads turned towards her. "Where?"

"Down the hall!"

The crowd ran down the hall. Teri snatched the earing cuff, and had it safely in hand as Becky walked up.

"What did you find?" Becky asked. Teri showed her the jewelry.

"Interesting."

"You gave the art dealer false info, right?"

"Yes… just call me Ms. Jet."

"Nice." The women left quickly.

"Should we search the room Steve's body was found?" Becky asked.

"No, we haven't seen the Winchesters for a while now. I think we need to go check out that tree again…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The brothers were having every fantasy fulfilled, even the darkest ones they never told anyone. The nymphs even used the canopy as a jungle gym, to accomplish positions that were normally unheard of. The women gradually maneuvered the men onto their backs around the same time. Each woman began to massage a different limb; two nymphs on the arms, two on the legs. The massage felt incredible. Each brother was so relaxed; he didn't notice the shackles being tightened around his wrists and ankles. The nymphs continued with their massage. Then Dean tried to move.

A flashback from Hell, of being bound spread eagle on the rack, killed the mood immediately. Needless to say, Dean didn't enjoy being tied up. Likewise, Sam had a flashback of Becky binding him to a bed, which also killed the mood. Although he had to admit, the Selene costume flattered her figure, and he did glance at her butt while she was walking to the restroom…he began to slip under the spell again…

Dean yelled Sam's name, waking him from the trance for good.

"Sam, are you there?"

"Dean, where are you?"

"Oh crap, I knew chaining you up would be a problem," Ambrosia sighed. She slipped on a slinky red baby doll nighty. "Ok Girls, take five, the spell is broken…" Most of the girls got up and left except Adora, who put on a similar baby doll nighty, except hers was purple. Adora walked to the pulley and proceeded to pull the curtain back.

"AAAGGGGGG!" screamed Dean.

"AAAGGGGGG!" screamed Sam.

The brothers weren't aware they were in the same room. They weren't prepared to see each other naked. Adora and Ambrosia rolled their eyes. "Men are such babies," they complained as they covered the men from the waist down with blankets. "The spell prevents our guests from hearing each other as well," Ambrosia explained.

She sat on the bed to comfort Dean, who stammered, "Spell? What do you mean spell?"

"In this room, so long as both parties are aroused, we're able to channel fantasies and keep our guests occupied."

"Wow…that is some really impressive feng shui."

Ambrosia explained, "We're nymphs Sweetheart, dryads to be exact, this room helps channel our powers. No need to introduce yourselves though…you're Sam and Dean, the world's most handsome hunters. Don't feel bad that we were able to get the drop on you; mortal men can't resist two of us, and four of us would drive the average man insane." She complimented them, "But you two far surpass average men in every way, and we like to play dirty."

Ambrosia began snuggling Dean while Adora began straddling Sam.

"So…are you going to kill us now?" Dean asked in typical snarky fashion.

Ambrosia pouted. "I wish! That would be so much fun!"

"They're going to think we're evil, it's not like that," Adora scolded Ambrosia. "Humans have no qualms about destroying trees and other aspects of nature, so we didn't think it would be that big of a deal to take a random human sacrifice every so often. We travel around to the various conventions to find our victims, so no one suspects. And the life essence of a human gives our power way more juice than animal sacrifices ever did…"

"We aren't like water nymphs, who just drown their victims…we're very humane," Ambrosia insisted.

Adora added seductively, "We wouldn't need to tie you up, unless you were into that sort of thing. We'd just make love to you, and pleasure you for days, and days…until you forgot all about water and food…"

Ambrosia ran her finger gently over Dean's lips. "Well, we'd let you eat _something_…but it's not a very good source of nourishment," she giggled provocatively, turning him on again. He bit down on her finger gently.

Adora slowly ran her finger down the line from Sam's chest to his belly button. "We like to _suck_ and _swallow _all the life essence out of you until you die of dehydration," she explained in a suggestive voice, emphasizing the dirty parts.

Sam swallowed. "That sounds…awful," he tried to sound convincing. Adora stretched out and rested her head on his chest.

Ambrosia took her finger out of Dean's mouth and stroked his face. "But unfortunately the Amazons have other plans for you…"

The dryads felt the men's bodies tense up as though buckets of ice water had been tossed on them. Terror filled their eyes. The nymphs rolled their eyes and stood up, looking at the men south of the equator. Being a nymph, that's all they ever thought about.

"Nothing softens the mood like mentioning those Amazon bitches…" Adora was annoyed.

"How do you even know the Amazons?" Sam shouted.

"Nymphs and Amazons are both born of the Greek Gods, but unfortunately the Amazons are above us in the pecking order...so we have to follow their orders," Adora shrugged.

"No, no, no, you have to let us go!" Dean started pleading to Ambrosia.

"You don't know what they're going to do to us!" Sam was begging Adora. She sighed. "Actually I do…those women are such barbarians! Normally they just cut off hands and feet, but they're really mad at you. I can just imagine what they're going to want to cut off now…"

"It's such a shame, we've enjoyed pleasuring you, more than any other humans," Ambrosia sighed sadly.

"Nobody said you had to stop," Dean told her.

"Dean! Isn't our impending death sort of a mood killer to you?" Sam demanded.

"Only you if you let it be."

"Dude! We're in the same room!"

"Hey, if I'm going to lose it, I might as well use it…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Teri and Becky ran outside and searched around the tree for clues. Teri leaned on the tree…and almost fell into it. Becky grabbed her and helped to pull her back. Becky released Teri. She touched the part of the tree that turned to air, but it was solid. When Teri touched the tree with the ear cuff, a door shaped section of the tree became transparent. Teri concealed the ring quickly and sped away from the tree. Becky ran to catch up.

"Where the Hell are you going? They're in there!" Becky demanded.

"We need weapons…Dean said he was parked in lot M, right?"

"But he's not driving the impala!"

"Dammit! We're gonna have to find whatever car he's driving and break into it!"

The women ran frantically from Junker car to Junker car in lot M. They knew Dean wouldn't steel anything flashy, but they had nothing else to go on.

Becky called over to Teri. "Question for you: who's the last person in North America to listen to Metallica and Motor Head on cassette tape?" Becky spied the tapes in the driver's side compartment.

"God I love that technology challenged man!" Teri said to herself as she raced over. The women were holding their wigs in place with multiple hair accessories, any of which doubled in a pinch as a lock pick. Becky jimmied the lock while Teri covered her and stood guard. Both women dove into weapon selection once the truck was open. Becky was shaking, but Teri seemed excited.

"Oooo, I wonder what's in the box," Teri pulled out a large, long box almost hidden in the back. She peaked inside and was pleased.

As Becky was concealing more and more weapons, reality was finally beginning to dawn on her. She started to hyperventilate. "What are we doing? I don't even know how to fight! We're going to get our asses kicked!"

"So, Dean and Sam get beat up all the time, and they're still pretty…"

"But…We're going to get killed, or tortured!"

"Then don't go," Teri said firmly.

"How can you be so brave?"

"I'm not brave Becky, I'm suicidal."

"What? You…you mean you think about killing yourself?"

"No, I just daydream about it sometimes…don't you?"

"Never!" Becky was offended at the thought.

"I'm not a happy well-adjusted person Becky! I thought you knew that about me. Life sucks, I hate my trailer, I hate my job, disappointment, loneliness. Sam and Dean deserve to live more than I do, and if they died because I didn't help them, I'd kill myself."

"You're right, I'd rather die than live in a world without them…or you." Becky said. Teri looked up and met Becky's hard stare.

Becky got in Teri's face. "So if you ever talk about killing yourself again, I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"I'd like to see you try that Small Fry!" Teri was kidding to cover her surprise that Becky never thought about suicide, or that her love was so strong. Maybe Becky was the stronger woman after all. Teri wanted to tell Becky that she loved her back, but her thoughts were interrupted.

"FREEZE! What are you doing over there!" the cop yelled out. Teri and Becky slammed the trunk shut and high-tailed it to the giant tree with the cop in pursuit.

Becky was a faster runner; Teri was struggling to keep up. Teri held the cumbersome box with one hand, and grabbed Becky's hand with the other. When they reached the tree, they sped up instead of slowing down; they were counting on the ear cuff to do its thing. With the cop inches behind them, the women fell into the tree like ghosts. The tree was quite solid for the cop however; he crashed into it, knocking himself unconscious. Once he woke up, he pretended it never happened since he couldn't explain it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The brothers were chained up, spread eagle with their feet facing the back wall. Only a few blankets covered up their nakedness. They had to crane their necks uncomfortably in order to see anyone who was entering the room. In that position, everything they saw was upside down. Adora and Ambrosia kissed the brothers one last time as the four Amazons entered the room with swards drawn, licking their lips with blood lust. Sam and Dean could feel their bodies break out in sweat, their pulses race, their muscles tighten. Seeing the men in this condition was arousing to the amazons.

All the other nymphs who pleasured the Winchesters earlier came back; they were scantily clad, but dressed none the less. An icy chill filled the room when the amazons and nymphs stood face to face.

"You sure didn't make it easy for us to find you, did you?" Helga scowled. "Do you know how many trees there are around here?"

"What are you talking about? Silvermoss was supposed to meet you and bring you here."

"Oh, right, that Steve person? I guess I should have thought of that before I killed him," Helga shrugged.

"WHAT! You killed our brother? Do you know how rare male nymphs are? Now how are we supposed to keep away the Satyrs?" Ambrosia was pissed.

"Beats me, but you'll have plenty of time to think about it when you leave this tree for the next three days."

"WHAT!"

"It's too risky to transport the prisoners, so we're going to dissect them right here," the Amazon explained. "We don't need you sissies hanging around…"

"Now how are we going to entertain human males for the next three days? You really expect us to go back to their hotel rooms like whores?"

"Of course not, you're nothing like whores…whores have jobs!"

"What the hell are you going to do to the Winchesters for three days? You know if you cut enough stuff off they die faster, right?"

"We've been watching some funny movies, Hostel, Wolf Creek, basically how-to movies for torcher. We learned some tricks we're itching to try."

"Well they've both been to Hell, so I doubt you'll be able to top that…"

"You can't blame a girl for trying. After all, Hell hath no fury…"

The gun shots brook out from behind the Amazons. The four Amazons were mowed down. They tumbled to the ground in lifeless heaps. Sam and Dean craned their necks to see Teri standing in the doorway, holding the smoking shotgun. The nymphs stared at her dumbstruck.

"I hate clichés," was Teri's excuse for interrupting. Then she proceeded to load rounds into the dryads. Dean had no idea she was such a good shot, or that she could even handle a gun.

The dryads were bleeding an amber substance from their wounds but otherwise the bullets didn't seem to have an effect. Teri continued to fire at them as they began to transform into their true selves. It was like watching Pinocchio turn from a real boy back into a puppet. The women still looked the same, except that their skin turned to wood and their hair turned to Spanish moss.

Dean and Sam realized they had been intimate with plants. Ewww, they were just like Snookie!

"Silly human…don't you know you can't kill a tree with a bullet?" Adora smirked as she grabbed the fallen Amazon's sword. The Dryads grabbed weapons and were advancing on Teri rapidly. Teri kept firing until the rounds were completely spent, to no effect. How could she have anticipated that the bullets wouldn't work? The dryads were upon her now. She got a look of sheer horror on her face, and let out a guttural scream. God, human females are so helpless, the dryads though. Sam and Dean held their breath…

As Adora was close enough to kill her with the sword, Teri turned to the side. Becky had been hiding behind her the whole time. Teri's scream was merely a cover to muffle the noise of Becky starting the electric chain saw. (Teri figured it was probably Bobby's idea to keep an electric chain saw in the truck.)

Becky also let out a guttural scream as she lopped Adora's head clean off. Teri dropped the guns and got out a hatchet. She veered to do battle with the nymphs on the right as Becky chased down nymphs to the left with the chain saw, using her primal yell.

There were very few things in the world that frightened Dean and Sam Winchester…flying in airplanes, clowns…and crazy Becky Rosen with a chain saw. The men started screaming.

"Why does Becky have the chain saw?" Dean yelled out, wishing Teri had it instead.

"Because she uses one all the time at that secluded cabin," Teri answered. The men started screaming again.

"Oh shut up!" Teri hissed. She was going to use her hatchet to free Dean, but Ambrosia came up from behind and punched her in the face, causing Teri to drop the small hatchet. She was stunned for a millisecond while Ambrosia produced a dagger. Teri acted with lighting speed; she used her wrist to slam Ambrosia's dagger holding hand against the bed frame, causing her to drop it. Teri elbowed the dryad in the side of the head. Next Teri grabbed the creature by the shoulder with both hands and pulled her face into Teri's bent knee. Then Teri pulled the nymph down again by the shoulder and kneed her in the stomach. With the creature still hunched over, Teri stood up and pulled out an ax she had hidden in her costume, behind her back. She came down with her full weight on the ax, smoothly slicing off Ambrosia's head.

Dean would never mistake Teri for anything other than a warrior princess again.

Becky approached two dryads with swords ready to strike. Becky tried to stop, but found she was slipping in some spilled ointment. The chainsaw was still in motion, and Becky knew the consequences could be dire if she slipped the wrong way.

Luckily, she was well versed on keeping her balance in precarious situations. With bullies and peers pranking her for her entire life, she was able to learn proper falling techniques to minimize injuries.

When her right leg slipped out in front of her, she instinctively bent her left leg so the she would land on her knee without losing any momentum. She held the saw straight out to her right side. She lopped off the legs of one dryad in such a manner that the legless nymph fell on the other nymph who was across from her, knocking her down. Becky was sliding by so fast that another dryad on Becky's left didn't have time to get out of the way. Becky just shifted the saw to her left side, and the dryad came falling down, chopped off at the ankles. Becky reached out her hand, grabbed a nearby table leg, and twirled around underneath it, going back the way she came. Now she was able to cut the newly felled dryads in half.

Another dryad ran up behind Teri holding a broken bottle. From her stooped position, Teri spun up and around, swinging her axe like a baseball bat. The dryad arm holding the broken glass came flying off. Soon the dryad's head came flying off as well.

Becky was done sliding and was flat on her ass. A nymph charged her with a sword. Becky held the chain saw up for protection; the sword got stuck on the blades, causing the saw to shut down. Becky wrapped her legs around one of the dryad's knees and pulled with all her might. The dryad fell backwards, dropping her sword. The saw started up again, and the dryad was toast.

Six nymphs down, two to go. Becky motioned to Teri that she wanted the nymphs herded to end of the bed by the entrance. Teri began to battle a nymph right in front of Sam's face.

The nymph threw organic message oil at Teri, getting it into her eyes. Teri cried out. While she was blinded, the other nymph was able to grab Teri by the arm and the hair from behind. These dryads were much stronger than Teri anticipated. The nymph who threw the oil backhanded Teri, and then held a sword to her throat. Becky saw the nymphs ganging up on Teri, so she shut off the electric saw and hid, waiting. The nymphs didn't see where Becky went.

"Come out, Come out wherever you are, or we're going to stick the pig!" the nymphs giggled. The nymph with a weapon grew impatient and drew the sword back to strike Teri.

Becky had climbed into the canopy of Sam's bed. She lowered herself down right behind the armed dryad. Teri began to struggle with the nymph holding her captive. The distracted nymph didn't notice Becky and wasn't able to warn her friend in time.

Becky started the chain saw, the armed nymph turned. Becky sliced the dryad right down the middle, starting with her head.

Teri was blinded, but she heard Becky. The oil had dripped down to Teri's arms. Once she pulled her slippery arm free, she reached up and pulled out the two large bobby pins that were holding her wig on, and then crouched down. The dazed nymph, holding the headless wig, looked up right as Becky removed her head.

Becky noticed that some of the wooden ladies weren't completely dead, so she wandered around the room, turning them into kindling. The oil didn't cause lasting damage to Teri's eyes. She quickly rinsed them with water and her sight was back to normal. With the two large bobby pins, she ran over to Dean's shackles and was able to pick the locks.

Teri soon freed both Dean and Sam. The men wrapped sheets from the bed around their waists. The three of them slowly walked over to Becky, who had turned the chain saw off.

She was angrily jumping up and down on top of the dead nymphs, shouting, "This is for the time you called me 'Icy Becky'! And this is for the time you put gum in my hair! And this is for the time you squirted me down with ketchup and mustard and made me wear a dog collar! And this is for the time…"

"Um…you know you didn't actually go to high school with any of them, right?" Sam asked uncomfortably. Dean and Teri gave her concerned looks. Now that Becky was out of her awkward teenaged flashback, she smiled at them, embarrassed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

They were still inside the tree. The men didn't want to leave covered in tree love juice, and the women didn't want to leave covered in sap and oil. With the drape drawn across the room, the men took showers in one restroom and women utilized the other. The men wore white bathrobes they had found while they waited in the neighboring room for the women to clean their costumes. Considering how dirty the women had gotten, they were getting cleaned up surprisingly fast. "Is it safe for us to be here?" Teri asked.

"You killed all the dryads, and the amazons were supposed to torcher us here for three days, so it'll take a while before the other Amazons notice that something's wrong," Dean explained.

"Wow, this sure is a fantasy den…the goo is coming right out of my costume! I thought it was ruined!" Becky reported happily. Using the monsters' magical appliances, the women were presentable again in no time. They walked into the other room.

"Why aren't you two dressed?" Teri asked, assuming she'd be seeing Kirk and Spock again.

"The dryads burned the costumes…" Sam said. The women looked devastated, particularly Teri. Captain Kirk was obviously one her fantasy figures. "What? Why would they do something like that?" she wailed.

"I guess to destroy any evidence…" said Dean.

"Ohhhh, they're lucky they're already dead," Teri growled under her breath.

"Do you guys have extra clothes in the car? Well just go grab them for you," Becky offered. The men were grateful. The women turned their backs to the men as they headed for the exit. "Ooooo, maybe we'll all still have time to catch that movie together," Becky said to Teri, but loud enough for the men to hear.

"What movie?" Dean asked. The brothers were oblivious. The women stopped in their tracks and turned around slowly, with looks of contempt on their faces. The boys knew they were in trouble for something.

"Movie…sounds good," Sam said. He smiled and nodded along with Dean, trying to pretend they remembered what the girls were talking about to avoid an argument. Too late.

Teri didn't hide her scorn. "Yeah, I know screwing nymphs all afternoon can probably cause memory loss…"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Dean snapped.

"We need to talk," Teri sounded exasperated. "Becky and I have been discussing what we love about you and what we can't stand about you, you're pros and cons…"

"Oh, what _you_ can't stand about _us_? Well I can't wait to hear this…" Dean huffed.

"Please let me finish…" Teri sighed. "We hate it that you're cursed and that you will probably never be able to settle down…"

"Well, we aren't happy about that either," Sam argued.

"Let her finish…" Becky urged him.

"Now for the pros…" Teri looked down for a second, ashamed. "Dean, you're right, we never should have objectified you and your brother, you're so much more than a rocking body and a pretty face…I've never met two men with such depth of character, so much compassion and courage and kindness. You shatter all those stupid male stereotypes, about how selfish and shallow men are supposed to be…you're so complicated and emotional, it's beautiful. You both have such a great sense of humor, in spite of everything you've been through, and you so incredibly intelligent…" Dean flashed an insecure look. His low self-esteem was showing. "Yes Dean, you are incredibly intelligent, almost all of the time…"

"Teri…" Dean started to speak.

"Just…you guys have every right to be picky, we get that…" Teri's tone began to change, she sounded defiant. "But…I lost 20 pounds since I first met you, and I'm not going to try to lose any more. I know you think I'm still fat, and I don't care. I like the way I look, and having some girth on me makes me feel stronger…and…and I'm never cold."

"…and I'm not going to get plastic surgery for you or any other man, no matter how great you are!" Becky chimed in angrily at Sam. "I don't want to look just like some carbon copy of a movie star, like those nymphs…my face is unique and I'm not going to be ashamed of it anymore…" Becky announced with tears in her eyes and fire in her belly.

"We're not changing the way we look to please you, or anyone else," Teri announced unflinchingly to both brothers. "Don't get me wrong, we really care about you, and if you ever need us, we'll be there…but if you're going to ignore us every time a prettier girl walks up…" Teri had to stop for a second to regain composure, "…we can't handle that, I'm sorry."

She looked into Dean's eyes, but he was wearing his poker-face frown; both men were. She hated that frown because she had no idea what they were thinking. She had to remember to add that annoying frown to the list of things she couldn't stand. Teri nodded, "That settles it then. We'll get your clothes and then we'll go our separate ways."

The women turned to go, the exit right behind them. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

Neither woman was expecting a tap on the shoulder. "Wait Teri, you have to see something…" Dean said as he opened the curtain and motioned her to the other side. He followed and pulled it shut behind him. Becky was about to follow…when Sam pushed her back against the wall. Likewise, Dean shoved Teri's back against the wall. It didn't hurt, but it was enough to get the women's attention. Both men had a strange glint in their eye. Each man took a step back. From out of nowhere, the song, "Pour Some Sugar on Me" from Def Leppard started to play. Teri had always thought this song was cheesy, but she knew Dean was into mullet rock. An imaginary camera filmed an imaginary spilt screen.

Perfectly in time with the music, the men could be seen from behind untying their robes. They let their robes fall open; they slipped the robes off their shoulders, revealing their nude backs. The women's jaws dropped to the floor, just like the robes. The women's eyes almost bulged out of their heads. Teri found a new appreciation for the song. The men stepped up to the women, wearing only their bedroom eyes and a smile.

The imaginary camera focused on Sam, as he grabbed Becky's wrists and held her arms above her head. He bared his teeth and wrinkled his nose. With his full head of hair, he was just like a lion stalking his prey, just like Becky always imagined him. He pressed his body against her and kissed her hard.

The next image was Dean being sultry and playful, the ultimate male sex kitten, just how Teri always wanted to see him. He gently but firmly pulled her head back by her hair. He ran his mouth over her chin, down her throat. Teri gasped. Dean continued to hold her head while he kissed her hard, taking advantage of her already opened mouth.

Now both make-out sessions could be seen at once on the split screen. The music died down slightly. When the kisses ended, both women stammered, "Why?"

"You're so strong, and passionate…" Dean told Teri.

"You're so dangerous and intriguing…." Sam told Becky.

"…and being rescued is such a turn on!" Both men answered at the same time. Each man was in control and knew exactly what to do. The men's lust was their own, but their technique was being affected by the room. This wonderful place had everything they could possibly need: luxurious beds, condoms, toys, booze, dessert toppings…

Sam had released Becky's hands so that she could fondle him as she licked his shoulders. Then she stopped momentarily. "Oh, Teri was right," Becky sounded concerned, looking at Sam south of the Equator. Sam noticed her looking at him there. "What?" he asked.

"It'll be like scaling Everest…"

Sam laughed, flattered, remembering she didn't have that much experience. "I promise I'll go easy on you," he smiled. He unzipped the leather corset in the back, just like in the sex scene from Underworld II. Then he unzipped the latex cat suit down the front, and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. He commented, "Why Miss Rosen, I see you don't like to wear underwear either."

Dean unzipped Teri's costume in the back.

"You've never seen a fat girl naked, have you?" Teri asked Dean, worried. "Maybe I should just keep the costume on…"

Before she could stop him, Dean slid the straps off her shoulders. Her costume fell to the floor. "Oooops," Dean smirked, looking at her face. His eyes began their descent. She was wearing pink and black zebra stripped panties and a matching push-up bra. He raised his eyebrow. True, she had a round tummy…but her breasts were even larger. Her humongous, succulent breasts and her full round hips and ass…those he could work with. He was more open minded than either of them had anticipated.

He ran his hands over her sides and hips to the music. "Oooooo," he puckered his lips slightly to make the sound while still smiling. Dean had the sexiest facial expressions Teri had ever seen in her life. He was so attractive it was surreal. She started nibbling his neck and shoulders, her hands groping him fiendishly.

"Ohhhh God, every inch of you is perfect…do you like to have your salad tossed?" she breathed in his ear. Dean couldn't help laughing.

With the unzipped cat suit still on, Sam lifted Becky up with her back against the wall. His face was between her breasts. Her arms were wrapped around his head as she gasped in rapture. Her mind was racing, thinking of all the times he turned her on. She couldn't help herself, she had to ask, "Are you mad at me about that time I tied you up?" He sat her down. "Yeah," he said, sounding annoyed for a second. Then he purred, "I think it's your turn now…" Sam raised his arm and handcuffs magically dangled from his hand.

Meanwhile, Teri and Dean were making out hot and heavy. "Are you tired of being licked all over your entire body?" Teri panted. "Ummmmm, never," Dean purred. "But ladies first…" A can of whipped cream magically appeared in arms reach. He sprayed some into her cleavage. She hugged his head, concealing his face as he put his mouth to her breasts. Teri made a face of pure ecstasy.

The imaginary split scene returned, with the camera behind Sam as he faced Becky and Dean as he faced Teri. Dean had come up for air and still held the can of whipped cream to his side while Sam held the handcuffs. Teri and Becky licked their lips, looking at their respective Winchester.

"Don't forget the handcuffs," smiled Teri.

"Don't forget the whipped cream," smiled Becky.

Dean raised his free arm and handcuffs magically dangled from his hand. Sam grabbed a can of whipped cream with his free hand, which just happened to be sitting at arm's length. Each brother could be seen from behind holding whipped cream and handcuffs simultaneously. Each man bit his lip seductively as he handed the whipped cream to his lady, each returning the smoldering look. Then each man took his woman by the hand and led them to the center of the room, where the beds were at, outside of imaginary camera range.

Needless to say, sometimes it's not so bad to be a nerdy girl.


End file.
